


The Big Bang

by MochiKookie99



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiKookie99/pseuds/MochiKookie99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is set after The Big Bang, and the Doctor realizes that since the universe has reset itself that Rose Tyler might be back. After a hopeful visit to the apartment of his old companion, the Doctor gets a call that leads to his unexpected arrival at a wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Bang

I sighed. Slowly inhaled, and let out my breath in a smooth exhale. I leaned against my console and let my fingers run through my hair. Sinking to the ground, I clutched my head trying to keep my breath even. I failed. They started coming out in ragged rasps as I finally let go and screamed - half in agony, and half in joy. 

Everything and everyone has been reset. I opened the Pandorica, and let the second big bang erupt and rush over the universe. I’m a shadow again, a myth lost in time. That means Rory and Amy won’t remember me. That means Donna and Martha won’t remember. That means…does that mean…Rose is back? The memories of the girl with blonde hair and beautiful smile rushed through my head.

Despite the fact that she probably won’t remember me I abruptly stood up and punched in the coordinates of my old companion’s apartment. The Tardis groaned and made its classic rumbling tune and then shuddered to a stop. Shoving open the door, I stumbled outside into the rays of the bright sun.

I immediately spotted the familiar apartment and ran toward the entrance. I clumsily climbed my way up the multiple stairs until I reached the door…

The door that would probably lead me to the one human who managed to captured my hearts in the way the others couldn’t. The one human who showed me a different version of the world that I had viewed a thousand times. I turned in a circle and let out a ragged breathe as I took in the views of the familiar surroundings. I did a quick little check.

A small tug on my coat and straightened bow tie made me look that much better. Then ran my fingers through my hair to make sure it wasn’t sticking up in weird angles. I held my hand up to knock and then stopped myself. I can’t just knock, I think to myself. This is the first I’m seeing her in this body. She won’t even recognize me; then again she wouldn’t recognize me even if I wasn’t in this body. I feel a small pain in my chest imagining the empty look she would give me if I brought up the courage to knock on the door, and if she opened the door. 

Letting out a small nervous laugh, I jiggled around in my spot to let loose of the nerves that was slowly eating away at my confidence. Okay, I’m going to do it. I force my hand up again, for one last time. My knuckles barely brush the old wood of the door, when it swings open – creaking at its hinges. A girl who looked around nineteen runs into me. I jump backwards and look at her.

She was wearing the same magenta jacket and baby pink t-shirt that she had one when I first met her. She looked into my eyes and said, “Oh my god! I’m so sorry, didn’t see you there. Can I help you with something?” While I quietly stared at her she nervously straightened the blue bag that she had over one shoulder. “Well, if it’s nothing, I need to get to work. Sorry, I’m running late. So sorry, for running into you, really didn’t see you there mister!”

She turned away and started jogging down the stairs. Her blonde hair flew behind her just like it used to when we ran together. Our adventures…that’s one thing that I’ll never forget even though she did. Always running we were.

Slowly, I made my down the stairs and returned to the Tardis. I looked around one last time hoping that Rose would come running back telling me that she remembered. It didn’t happen. After returning into my blue box I rested my elbows on the console and stared at the computer screen that was rolling with the latest news in the current area. That’s when the familiar ringing of the Tardis telephone went off. I swiftly moved across the Tardis and picked up the phone.

“The Doctor speaking. Who is this?” I said into the receiver.  
“Sweetie! Glad to see you’re still well!” a voice at the end of the line said.  
“River! What’s the occasion?” I say stunned.  
“There’s a wedding going on Doctor, and I think you’re on the guest list. I’m pretty sure the couple is pondering where you are. You wouldn’t want to upset them now would you? I heard there’s going to be dancing!” she replied.

The line beeped signaling the end of the call. I ball of energy suddenly exploded inside me and I ran around the Tardis counsel pulling levers and pushing buttons, laughing crazily as I headed toward the wardrobe to change into more appropriate attire. They remember! They remember me, but how? Haha! Does it matter? I ask myself. As the Tardis came to a stop, a repetitive tapping came from the doors. Outside I could hear a familiar voice that asked, “Okay Doctor, did I surprise you this time?”

I ran to the doors, opening them, replying, “Uh, yea. Completely astonished. Never expected that.” to the red-headed girl wearing a beautiful white dress.


End file.
